


Gonta x Reader one-shot: Gonta's Gift

by purplerosewrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites
Summary: Gonta finds he can finally spend the day with his spouse despite their busy schedules. A domestic fluff one-shot for Gonta's b-day.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Gonta x Reader one-shot: Gonta's Gift

Gonta had awoken to a chill that morning as expected, it was still winter after all. It was still dark out as well. Gonta found himself on that particular morning unable to get up. He had work to do, yet he found himself instead hugging you tightly, nuzzling his face into the back of your neck as he interlaced your finders together. He adored the feeling of your hands within his, something about tracing the lines in your palms or seeing how perfectly the rings fit on those fingers of yours could always hypnotize him. Maybe it was the warmth of them, or the slight clamminess of them, perhaps it was what those rings symbolize, the lifelong commitment you two had taken for one another for many years now. He had seen those rings and his own on the pair of you for so long, one would think he’d just be used to it by now but at times, like that morning he just felt extra sentimental, visions of your wedding day together played in his mind sending his heart to pick up in pace. And then he was blushing, getting embarrassed recalling how when you danced with one another he accidentally took a misstep sending the pair of you to almost crash into a table, and how you simply laughed, told him he was doing great before taking a misstep yourself. Thankfully he was able to catch you and hold you closely as he was doing now, Miu and Kokichi saying something how you two should get a room and your old classmates immediately putting a stop to it. It was such an amazing day.

“Still sleepy I see.” “No, just admiring you.” Alright, it was time to get up. He flipped around, getting his glasses from the bedstand as you playfully patted Gonta’s unruly hair out of his face. “… I feel like being fancy, berries and pancakes and stuff, you want some?” “Yes, I’d love some!” You sleepily smiled before yawning and trotting out of the room.

“The pancakes smell so good, I could smell them all the way from the bedroom.” “That’s just your powerful wolf nose, then again I guess I could finally be going nose blind.” Gonta sidled up beside you, watching as you poured more batter onto the pan. “Ah, you made more jam?” Carefully he took one of the glass jars off the counter beside you, holding it up to the rays of light that had just began to peek through the window. “Yeah, once my raspberry research ended last month, I just decided to make some into jam. Still have a lot extra, but I don’t want to have nothing but raspberry jam for a year. Maybe I could make ice-cream, or… maybe turn it into a flavoring for lollipops?” “Could I give some to my ant friends?” “Sure, most of ‘em are still on the vine. Take the ones from greenhouse three, back left corner of the place, the others aren’t quite ripe yet.” “Third greenhouse, back left corner, thank you!” It would be nice to visit one of your greenhouses. He usually only did so when going to see you, or checking up on the insects you had allowed in there, maybe collect ingredients if you allowed it, but-

“Gonta Dear, you still have a mat in your hair.” “Huh!? I do!?” “Yeah, it’s towards the top… ish. No, I mean lower top? You know what, just bring me a comb I’ll get it for you.” “Thank you so much.” Quickly Gonta trotted back to the bathroom to get a comb, though he did feel a little guilty, he couldn’t even groom himself on his own, but he also could never decline help from you.

“Care to take over pancake duty so I could get to you now?” “I’d like that.” Admittedly Gonta also like this, it always felt so nice when you brushed through his hair, he’d get this pleasant tingling feeling on his head and down his back whenever you did so. “Oh, I just remembered. Oma might be stopping by today.” “Kokichi?” “Said something about coming today to collect the poisoned, exploding berries he had ordered or whatnot. I’m a botanist, not a plant breeder, besides I don’t have the time to experiment on that… although… maybe I could pencil it in next year?… Uh, anyway. Sounded like he also dragged Saihara and some others into his antics so we might see others as well.” “Do you know what time? It’d be ungentlemanly if we didn’t have snacks prepared! And we’re so far out in the countryside, do they have a place to stay at? I’ll go make sure the guest rooms are prepared later.” “I’m not sure, sorry Dear.” “… Perhaps we could make some extra pancakes for if they come in the morning?” “… And if they don’t come by soon enough, I guess we could just snack on the rest through the day.”

Gonta listened to the low hum rumble deep in your throat as you thought it over. He could sometimes puzzle out what you were thinking by the tone of your hum, or at least when your thoughts shifted from one topic to another, like it did just then, shifting to a slightly higher pitch before you spoke. “It’s sometimes weird to think back to our high school days. You always spoke differently back then, but it would be easier than proper Japanese, you hadn’t been back in human society for long. It had this charm to it that was nice. It was simple, not needlessly complicated. I wonder if back then I could have imagined you speaking with proper grammar.” “…” Gonta felt rather silly about it, the heat that arose on his cheeks. “Well… he would speak that way if you told Gonta you wanted him too.” “Oh, no, no, no! You don’t need to do that.” Placing your hands on one of his shoulders you jumped, pushing yourself up, planting a quick kiss on the cheek. “I appreciate the thought though.”

“Y/N, you should slow down, I don’t want you to choke on your food!” Gonta placed his hands on yours, getting you to stop shoveling the pancakes down our gullet. “Sorry Sweetie. I just have lots of work to get done and I don’t want to fall behind! You’re right though, I’ll slow down.” Gonta simply watched as you so excitedly smiled. You certainly were in a good mood, that was for sure, but who wouldn’t be when eating your cooking. He remembered how you always smiled like that on dates. Like your very first date when the pair of you went to a botanical garden together… It had been a while since you had gone on a date together, but you both had been rather busy. You still made time to just laze about in evenings, but you hadn’t gone on a real date and not for lack of trying. It seemed whenever you tried, something always got in the way whether it be the weather, scheduling conflicts, last minute delays and so on. These thoughts came to a halt through hearing the faucet turn on. “Y/N allow me. I’ll clean up so you may get to work.” “Thank you, Gonta.” As you passed by you gave him a kiss dashing away. He wished you had lingered just a little bit longer. You always were so hard working, but it would be hard not to do so when it was for something you loved, Gonta certainly knew what that was like, there had been more than one occasion where he was so absorbed in his research, he didn’t realize it was midnight till you came in, asking him to come to bed. You both really should take a day or two off and just have a date, it’d be a nice change of pace!

And so, another day at work ensued which was occasionally interrupted by daydreams of things to do together, Gonta notating every idea down; dancing under the moonlight, a picknick out in nature, doing some cooking together. True it was just three ideas, but he could come up with more ideas later and even ask for your input, you could probably come up with things he never could have.

As he was dreaming away about the pair of you working together in the kitchen, Gonta suddenly remembered something. He never got those raspberries; he had completely forgotten about that. Gonta had also noticed the time, it was really late in the afternoon, it would be evening soon. Gonta had never eaten lunch and he wouldn’t be surprised if you hadn’t either. Gonta raced through the house, past the kitchen, past your lab and to the many greenhouses. Gonta picked the raspberries you had told him of, and some strawberries from your designated personal food greenhouse. Gonta didn’t think himself as that great of a cook, but he at least he could make decent, filling meals that you loved! He’d make you some oatmeal, but if you did have lunch and were full, he’d eat it for you, and give you some strawberries as a snack instead.

Just as he was going back to the house, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. “Ah, Shuichi! You’re here!” Eagerly he raced up to the man… who was carrying a box? “You should have told me you were coming. That box looks heavy, I could carry it for you, it will be easy for me.” “G-Gonta! Well, I uh! I-I’m helping Y/N!” “Y/N needs help?” “Yeah! I’m just moving some equipment, nothing big! Just go back to your work, we can talk later.” “Really? You look off, are you coming down with a cold?” “I-” Before Shuichi could answer he was tackled to the ground, sending snow flying. “Shuichi, Kokichi! Are you alright!? You’re not hurt!?” The purple haired clown hopped off the poor detective, gaining a wince from him. “I-I’m fine Gonta.” “GONTA! WHAT ARE YOU DONING HERE!? YOU SHOULD BE WITH Y/N!” “W-what!? Did something happen to them?” Kokichi hopped onto Gonta, gripping the collar of Gonta’s lab coat in his fists, standing on Gonta’s stomach. Gonta kept leaning back as Kokich kept the ends of their noses presses together. “What happened to them!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR OWN SPOUSE!?” He leaped off, beginning to walk away. “Oh, Poor Gonta doesn’t know how they are or where they are!” “Wh-where are they!?” With his back turned, he simply pointed to the house and the entomologist immediately darted away for it. Slowly Shuichi sat back up. “Well… that was certainly one way to keep him away, but you didn’t have to scare him like that.” Kokichi simply shrugged, taking the box from Shuichi. “It’ll be fine, he’ll be happy to see they’re just fine. Maybe they’ll cuddle for a few hours and be hunky-dory. Besiiiiides, Y/N is the best distraction we could ever ask for. Anyway what else was I supposed to do, let you ruin the surprise!?” Tears formed in the corner of his eyes before he burst into tears. “Y-you don’t want Gonta to have a happy birthday surprise!? HOW CRU-” Suddenly a hand was slapped over his mouth. “Shhhsh! Gonta might hear you! Let’s just go!” “Nishishi! About time you kicked your butt into gear! If you did earlier Gonta wouldn’t have caught you!”

“Y/N!” It was not gentlemanly to go running through the house, but you needed to be safe! “Y/N!” “Gont- OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE! FUDGE-FUDGE-FUDGE!” The kitchen! Gonta immediately raced to the kitchen! “WAIT! DON’T step on the clear liquid, or touch the pot, both are very, VERY hot!” You lightly trembled, holding your hand under the pouring faucet. Seeing how red your hand was Gonta took the first-aid kit from one of the lower kitchen cabinets and snapped off a piece of the aloe vera plant you kept on the windowsill for situations just like this. Effortlessly with one arm he lifted you up to sit on the counter, with his free hand he turned off the faucet. Even though Gonta patted your hand dry as gently as possible it still flinched. “I’m sorry!” “N-no, no, it’s okay.” Taking a knife from the knife block Gonta quickly peeled off the aloe vera skin revealing the clear gel and smeared it over all the burnt parts of your hand, and a little around them just in case before wrapping your hand firmly. “I always forget just how good you are at this.” “When I lived in the forest, I had to know how to heal any injuries, even little cuts can get you sick.” A small sigh had escaped him as he cupped your hand in both of his.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look shaken.” The moment you placed your uninjured hand on his cheek he immediately leaned into the touch before placing one of his hands on yours, gently pressing you into him. He closed his and kissed your palm not caring at all about it knocking over his glasses. “I saw Kokichi, he said something happened to you and I got scared. He was acting like it was something really bad.” “Oh Sweetie.” You leaned in, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’m okay, well aside from the burn, but you’ve taken care of that already. I’m okay because of you.” “So, I was useful?” “Dear…” You sighed, lightly shaking you head. “You are more than useful, you’re amazing. Never forget that, please.” Gonta was confused as you took off his glasses, placing them beside you. Then a giddy laughter bubbled up from him as you peppered his face in kisses. Now all day you had been giving him kisses, it would be ungentlemanly to not give you some love back, so with a determined glint in his eye he peppered your face and neck in kisses earning laughter and squeals from you. Soon you both dissolved into giggling messes, so loving your moment together.

Gonta insisted you stay on the counter while he cleaned up the floor, not wanting to risk you getting another burn or dirtying your bandages. Since it was still hot and hadn’t hardened yet it was somewhat easy aside from the residue of stickiness which seemed to refuse to leave the flooring for a while. “What were you making? Could I help, it might be harder to make it now with a hurt hand.” “… Well… Alright. We’re going to be making some hard candy.” “Hmm?” “Yeah, my lollipop stash in my office has started running low and I thought about making something slightly different this time. You’ll see.” “… You had work, I thought?” “Shuichi and Kokichi are taking over set-up so I have some extra time.” “Ah, that’s good. I must thank them later! Maybe they’d like to have another insect meet-and-greet! I do have some new friends they haven’t met yet!” A smile tugged on your lips seeing how excited he was getting. How you even met such a perfect, sweet, gentleman, you would never know, but you were more than grateful he was a part of your life, let alone him being your own husband.

Thankfully for you, you hadn’t gotten far when you got hurt so getting back to where you left off was rather quick. “See the crystal-like stuff on the sides of the pot? That’s where the wet pastry brush comes in. You just gotta brush it, we don’t want that stuff in the candy.” Gonta nodded, following your instructions. “Oh, didn’t you say we do something at a hundred twenty-six Celsius?” “I can take care of this part; you keep washing the crystals.” It was almost exciting to watch as you dropped in some red dye into the mixture, the boiling bubbles on their own mixing in the color, getting it to swirl around. It felt somewhat strange the fiery heat from the stove and winter’s chill both surrounded him. He was both tempted to roll down his sleeves, despite cooking, to warm up even a little or to at least undo the top buttons of his shirt. Cooking in winter was always a bit odd when the kitchen hadn’t completely warmed up yet.

“Is it at a hundred forty-eight Celsius yet?” “Almost.” “I think I can set up the next batch, we’re going to make one for each base color of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, you get the idea.” “It’s at one forty-eight.” “Take it off the heat! Take it off the heat!” Quickly Gonta did so, placing it on a turned off burner while you shutoff the first one. “Now we add the flavoring! Can you guess what it is?” “Uh… I don’t……” He paused for a moment, as if unsure of what to say. “raspberry?” “Yes! How did you guess?” “I try remembering all of your words. They are all important to me, and you told me this morning about having so many!” “… Damn it, Dear. You’re so sweet.” You passed him a tiny glass bottle. “Here, just dump this into the pot and stir. After that we just have to pour the stuff into the molds and wait for it to cool.”

And so you both repeated the process over and over, past dinner time and even beyond when night had fallen, the sky dark, the only light from those tiny twinkling lights far away in the sky. “Careful. Careful. Careful. Don’t drip now… slowly… and… WE’RE DONE! Almost It’s gotta cool… which will take a while.” The molds were cube in shape so none could see exactly what the shape inside was, and for each you placed a stick in. It seemed a little big for a lollipop unless it was a very big one. “The kitchen will cool down quickly so the candy will too after that.” “Yeah…” You quickly glanced to the clock.” “But it was fun making stuff with you, I don’t want to stop just yet.” “Well, we could make something else.” “… You picked strawberries for oatmeal, right?” “Yes, but… that is a few too many for oatmeal, isn’t it…” You both looked to the two large containers of the stuff. “… Wanna make strawberry ice-cream? We can save some for oatmeal breakfast tomorrow.” “I’ll get the ice cream maker!” “Get the large one!” You adored seeing the delight in your husband’s eyes. No matter the weather or time of year, sweet, sweet ice-cream was always in your freezer. It was one of the first ‘candies’ you had him help make with you. Cooking together like this wasn’t too common with your usually busy schedules, but at least once a month you’d come together to make the sweet treat. And every time you’d be like a pair of children let loose in a sweets shop, wide sparkling eyes, squealing with high pitched voices at every little stage of the process of making. It was always just so fun.

All too soon though your fun had come to an end. “Oh! Dear, we need to go outside. Then everything can cool down much quicker!” “Yes a- Oh Shuichi and Kokichi! I just left them out there!” “Hey, Dear, it’s alright. They actually might be asleep right now, and I know they had some things to snack on. They’re alright, I assure you.” “If you say so… I still feel bad though.” “We can be the perfect gentlemanly hosts tomorrow. They were working all day, so I’m sure they’d like to see us be the ideal party hosts of sorts. How does that sound.” He looked to you for a prolonged moment, then smiled. “I WILL BE THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN HOST!” Suddenly he instantly lost all of his bravado, shrinking down a little. “I should be quiet! It’d be very rude to wake them this late in the night.”

Sneakily, and quietly giggling to yourselves like naughty children you slinked out of the house with the candies and ice-cream in hand. You placed them down by the doors of one the many greenhouses. “Ah, I just love crisp, clear skies like tonight. Just perfect.” You spun around, kicking up some snow as you went. It was even a full moon out, illuminating the whole world in a soft light. Gonta noticed how you soon slowed your twirling, hugging yourself and shivering. “Huh?” “Is this alright?” You looked up to him in confusion, not expecting to suddenly be held so closely. You smiled, nuzzling into him. “More than alright.” “Then… may I have your hand?” Though you were reluctant to do so, you managed to rip one of your arms from him and placed you hand in his which he held up to about chest level. Then you began to sway about, slow dancing to no music but the wind rustling about. Gonta made sure to keep a gentle yet firm grip on you noticing how the snow beneath your feet with slightly slippery. “If we stay close and keep moving, we’ll keep warm.” And so you danced in the world where only the pair of you existed, nothing but your love for one another to keep warm by.

Gonta noticed how you kept glancing to the watch on your wrist, even beginning to count down ever so softly to yourself. Though unsure as to why you were doing so, he joined in, counting down with you. “five.” “four.” “three.” “two.” “one.” “Happy Birthday Dear.” Oh, it must have been midnight already. “Hey, if it’s too cold out here we could go into the greenhouse for a bit.” “… Do you want to go?” “Yeah, but also no.” “If you want to keep dancing, let’s keep dancing. I just want to do what you want.” You playfully smacked him on the chest. “Excuse me! It’s your birthday, not mine. We do what you want.” Gonta fell silent, a bright blush dusting his cheeks. “Gonta… The only gift Gonta could want for his birthday is to make you happy. And Gonta wants to be the one to make you happy. You are the most precious to Gonta.” “… Gonta… you’re just precious, you know that?” His heart began to flutter seeing he had drawn a smile from you. “Though… I-uh! Gonta could want for one other thing. Could Gonta get a kiss from the absolute most precious, amazing love of his life, his only partner?” “Of course.” He lifted you up like it was but nothing, still holding you close. You looked down on him, chuckling to yourself as you draped your arms over his shoulders seeing his glasses starting to fog up. Ever so delicately you took them off, then while closing your eyes leaned your lips into his.

Suddenly Gonta began to panic realizing he was so caught up in the moment he forgot about the snow and slipped. He clutched you as closely as he could, placing a hand on the back of your head to shield it, and threw out his arm so he could brace himself and not crush you in the fall. “Y/N, Are you okay!?” “Y-yeah, just start-” Just as suddenly as the fall happened, several voices appeared. “Guess ice isn’t the only hard thing around here! Am I right boys!” “Oh my God-” “Oh my Atua!” “Miu, SHUT UP!” “Yeah MIU! The insect lollipops are as well, duh!” “Kokichi, you’re not helping.” “Did you expect him to help!?” “Quiet down, Gonta’s going to hear us!” “Kaede, I believe he already has. Shall I turn on the lights now?” “Yeah, just do it Kirumi, please.”

And just like that the lights to the greenhouse burst to life revealing the whole class inside, several of them peaking their heads out the open door, some taking in the molds and ice cream that was left by it. “I- what!?” “Uh, remember that work Shuichi and Kokichi were helping me with? Well, we were working on making a surprise birthday party for you!” Gonta simply stared at you, unmoving, shocked. “Gonta!?” Tears formed in those bright red eyes, but you only saw them for a moment, suddenly being hugged, Gonta burying his face into the crook of your neck. “T-thank you. I love you, so much. Y-you know that, right? Not just for this but everything else too! I love you!” “Hey, at least save this till you see the spread we got you!” “huh?” “Go into the greenhouse!” Slowly the man got up, and once he did, he carried you all the way there. Tables were spread out as far as the eye could see, filled to toppling over with sweets, treats, and wrapped gifts of all kinds. Gonta even spotted Kaito opening the molds revealing beautiful insect shaped lollipops, drops, leaves and other such things.

Even a picknick. Gonta wondered how he ended up with such a perfect person like you, a person who could freaking know him so well as to have this all done at around the same time, he began wanting all this. You truly were the greatest gift in his life.


End file.
